Teen Trouble
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: What happens when you combine Several Crazed Fan girls, the Hic town of Hayfork, and Seven FMA Characters? INSANITY, Unforseen Concequences, AND RANDOM EVENTS! When Kate finds 7 FMA characters in her room she And Them must find out how to return them home
1. Prologue Chapter One: The Rude Awakening

Me: "This goes to all my friends at Hayfork high school!"

Tara: "This better be a completed fic…"

Me: "Unlike previous works, I WILL complete this one, it's only seven chapters long any way… there may be a sequel to this though…"

Raynel: "Holy damn Kate! You can't even finish 'To Love a Sin' or the one we're working on!"

Me: "Yes, as Tara pointed out, I know how everything's supposed to end, I am just too damn lazy to finish them."

Yugi plot bunny who was newly resurrected from the "dead plot pile": "Um… KrisReannaKatelyn? You haven't even started the fic."

Me: "Crap!" **Starts typing furiously**

All: "… She's obsessed…"

Fullmetal Alchemist: Teen Trouble

Prologue:

Kate was average. There was noting anyone could say to change that. Kate liked anime and lots of other things too, but mainly Anime, especially Fullmetal Alchemist. Kate had many things from Fullmetal Alchemist, and that included Edward Elric's pocket watch, Roy's state uniform, Winry's outfit, and Hughes's glasses (which she wore all the time with her prescription lenses in them.). Little did Kate know her favorite TV show would soon become a horrible and hilarious reality.

Chapter One: The Rude Awakening.

My name is Kate, and I like Anime. I'm also the Author of this story (Kinna obvious). I love FMA (Fullmetal Alchemist) and one day after a week of hearing, seeing, and saying a lot of FMA stuff I awoke one Sunday morning to a big shock. I woke up to two arguing boy voices; the only guys allowed in my room were my friend Jimmy and my boyfriend Porter. I groggily sat up and looked around after being HANDED my glasses. I glanced around and nearly passed out. Two male blonde teenagers were fighting over my game cube, a blonde male teen that was almost bald sat on the foot of my bed grinning at me, a male black-hared teen was passed out on the floor being prodded by a blonde female teen, and a red-headed teen was hanging halfway out my window trying to catch a sleeping bat that was hanging from the rafters. I groaned and slid under my covers pulling them over my head saying that I was hallucinating and that I needed more sleep. I heard some one say 'OOPPPSSS' and the clunk of something being dropped and peeked out to see another blonde female with a screwdriver in one hand and my laptop on the floor: taken apart. I shot out of bed seized the screwdriver and my laptop, and rapidly put my laptop back together.

I glared at the blonde female who had taken apart my laptop.

"Satisfied Winry?" I asked and she seemed to comically shrink as she nodded. I threw the screwdriver at her and sat down on my bed tipping myself over to the side so that I lay on my bed.

"Edward, Alphonse, OFF THE GAME CUBE! Alex, SIT On the Ground next to Roy, Riza your fine, JEAN GET YOUR ASS IN THAT WINDOW AND SHUT IT! WINRY, REFRAIN FROM TAKING APART MY STUFF AND SIT BY ALEX!" I said and began to shout by the end of my statements. The black hared teen, a.k.a. Roy, was still passed out and me being as angry as I was took my stereo, put it next to Roy's head, turned it on, switched it to play a song called "Ready-Steady-Go" (FMA opening theme), turned it up to half volume and blared the song at him, and he woke with a start.

I rubbed my temples as Edward tried to shut the music off with alchemy hitting it and making my CD skip.

"Edward, Alchemy doesn't work here… this is hayfork, not Central or Resembol... Hell this isn't even Ishbal!" I flared and got up, turned off my stereo, and walked over to my bookshelf and picked up a magazine. I flipped through it till I found an article called "The Inner Circle: Deciphering the Transmutation Circles of Fullmetal Alchemist" and shoved it in Edward's face. "See? Although you guys were able to do Alchemy in your world, it don't exist here…" I said and Roy looked around then at me.

"I figured that out when my gloves didn't work… besides we're younger than we originally were… or at least some of us are…" Roy's smart ass remark said and I twitched. Edward was gawking over my issue of 'Anime Insider' that I had shoved in his face and I sighed and Alex held up a stack of paper for me to see that made me scream.

"You're in my classes! All of them?" I shouted (Thankfully my parents were out of town with my brother for a week) almost crying. "I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH A LOSER MACHINE JUNKE, A PYRO, AN ALCHEMY FREAK, A CHAIN SMOKER, A SHARPSHOOTER, A BODYBUILDER, AND A KITTEN GLOMPER! MY FRIKKEN LUCK!" I shouted and they all seemed to shrink from me. I rubbed my temples and picked up the phone and called the only person who'd believe me that my favorite anime had come to life, Tara Gwaltney. As soon as I got Tara on the phone I explained what had happened and immediately got a high pitched squeal of delight in my ear.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" a female voice shouted from the phone.

"No, Tara I'm pulling your leg, of course there here! Bad thing is I can't leave them here tomorrow, I have school and they're all registered for MY classes!" I said in a panicked tone.

"Shesh! Don't get mad at me… Look, they must've came to you for a reason, so find out what it is. It can't be that bad… besides… Ed is mine…" Tara's giggle said.

"ERGH! TARA!" I shouted, "Get your head out of your pants! Jean looks like Jimmy so that's going to cause a problem, Riza and Hillary could easily be twins if she wore contacts and worst of all both Elric brothers are here along with our favorite little Pyro, Machine junkie, and body builder!" I said and emphasized the last of my sentence.

"Well, just bring 'em to school then. The jocks will have to say they're crazy when they meet them and they'll get off your case." Tara's advice said and I nodded before thanking her and hanging up.

I grinned evilly at the seven-anime characters that had randomly found their way to my room.

"This is going to be one hell of a party…" I said and set each of them to do some random chore I was supposed to do and they finished in time to each take a shower, borrow some pajamas, and hit the hay. To me the fun was just getting started, but to them the torture was just beginning…

Me: "Fun!"

Raynel: "Wow… you have seven-anime people running around our school under your direction Kate?"

Me: "Yup!"

Tara: "I CALL EDWARD!"

Me: "I call Roy!"

Raynel: "…" **Twitches**

Me: "That leaves Jean, Al, and Armstrong… and Winry and Riza…"

Tara: "Hillary can have Jean…"

Me: "My thoughts exactly…"

Tara: "What about Al?"

Me: "Lizzy claimed him…"

Raynel: "If Roy's on Speed, and Jean's on crack… then Kate's on marijuana and Tara's on coke…"

Me: "No… I'm on crack, Tara's on weed, Jean's on coke, and Roy is on speed…"

Tara: **is smoking a joint** "Me, on weed? You're crazy!" **Is stoned**


	2. Chapter Two: FMA Meets Hayfork High

Me: "Damn I have a headache…"

Tara: "What did I tell you about smoking refer before nine o'clock?" **Huffs joint**

Me: "Well… Lizzys here…" **Sniffs crack**

Lizzy: "What about me bitch?" **Twirls cig between fingers**

Me: "Liz, you ain't supposed to be here (In the story)…" **Tries to shove Lizzy off page**

Raynel: "You were doing drugs with out me? I'm insulted!" **Crosses arms**

Me: "Silence! Your Insolence will no longer be tolerated!" **Lizzy tramples **"Owie…"

Lizzy: "HEH! FRONT ROW SEAT!" **lights Cig**

Me: **Types** "Bitches…"

Raynel, Tara, Lizzy: "SLUT.!….."

Me: "… I won't type any more if you continue this yarguing…"

All: "Sorry Kate…"

Me: "KEH!"

Fullmetal Alchemist: Teen Trouble

Chapter Two: FMA Meets Hayfork High.

Edward was the first up on Monday morning, the day after I had found: Edward Elric, Roy Mustang, Winry Rockbell, Alex Louis Armstrong, Alphonse Elric, Riza Hawkeye, and Jean Havoc in my room. He woke me first then the others one by one.

"Damn Ed, It's five thirty in the morning, I get up at six thirty!" I muttered in an angry tone still half asleep. I tried to pull my blanket over my head but Jean yanked it away and told me I wouldn't be cut out for the military if I didn't wake up. I got up and was in a foul mood. I dressed in a Japanese school uniform, and then dressed all of them (Except Armstrong who I stole some of my brother's clothes for) in outfits that looked similar to one another so I could keep track of the characters. Although Edward freaked out when I made him wear a red shirt that had a human transmutation circle on it while Roy snickered and put on my FMA cap as he smiled at his image on the back of the bill of the cap. After they were all dressed I brought them all downstairs and I shoved toast in everyone's mouth regardless of whether or not they liked it then collapsed in dad's chair. It was still only six thirty as I sat in dad's chair flicking on the TV and looking through the menu that popped up.

"Wow! What's this? Can I take it apart?" Winry squealed and began to fondle the TV screen.

"NO! STOP IT!" I yelled at her and she cringed. "Look… that's a television also known as a TV. You use a remote, the thing in my hand, to change the channels, kina like a radio… You do know what a radio is… Right?" I asked and everyone nodded. Roy seemed to sense that I was getting frustrated and went into the kitchen to make me some tea. By seven fifteen I had explained things like the Phone and the DVD player to Winry sipping lightly on the tea Roy made for me. I glanced at the clock and sighed. "Let's get this over with…" I mumbled and told the others that we needed to go out to the bus.

When the bus arrived we crossed the street and when we boarded I sat the girls behind Tara and sat Roy by me with the others in front of us, luckily I was sitting right in front of Tara so I could turn around and talk to her. I groaned as she counted the people I came with.

"Seven Anime characters Ehh?" Tara asked and I nodded gloomily. Tara shook her head at me making her curly hair bounce from side to side. "Your gunna have a REALLY hard time explaining these guys to the teachers…" Tara said with a grin.

"Hey Kate! Who are these guys?" A male voice asked from my left and I turned to see a 'Monster Garage' baseball hat staring at me.

"Um…Hi James… These people are: Edward and Alphonse Elric, Roy mustang, Alex Lois Armstrong, Jean Havoc, Winry Rockbell, and Riza Hawkeye…" I said and the baseball hat-wearing male was confirmed as my best guy friend, James Anderson.

"Wow… You mean those people you talk about all the time from Anime and Manga?" James asked and I felt a poke in the ribs from someone.

"Unfortunately, James, yes…" I said and was poked again. "OW! WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled and Edward sank back into his seat in front of Roy next to Alphonse. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ED?" I growled and he seemed to shrink as he stupidly asked if we were at school yet. "NO WE ARE NOT!"

"Calm down Rena… Breath…" Tara said in a tone that sounded like her made up FMA character 'Moddy Pride' or 'Modesty Pride' which made me twitch my eyebrow at her for she had called me 'Rena' which was my made up for FMA. I breathed for a moment like she asked me to and I sighed. I only hoped that my teachers wouldn't mind the craziness of the FMA characters when they had finally gotten over the shock that I could fall asleep in class with my eyes open.

"Hey is this our school?" Winry's voice asked from behind Tara.

"Yes it is… and thank god!" I said as I looked out the bus window. I called each character by name and them, James, Tara, and me were the last ones off the bus. James hurried in to get his books for his first class and I sighed as I led Edward, Alphonse, Alex, Riza, Winry, Roy and Jean into the main hallway of the school.

When we entered Hillary Hunter my best friend tackled me.

"HIYAH Kate!" Hillary shouted and I collapsed under her weight. "WOW how'd you get landed with those five hunks?" she asked and eyed Roy, Alphonse, Edward, Jean, and Alex. She then took a look at Jean. "Hey Jimmy, I didn't know you died your hair again…" Hillary said then caught sight of Roy. "Wait… Your Jimmy…" she said pointing to Roy. I got up with Hillary's help and sighed.

"Actually the Redhead is Jean Havoc and the black hared guy is Roy Mustang…" I said and rubbed my temples. Hillary squealed and went to Roy and pinched his cheeks stretching them outward slightly.

"HE'S EVEN CUTER IN REAL LIFE!" Hillary squealed and I slapped her hands away from Roy's face then grabbing Jean's wrist I thrust him at her and clutched Roy in a way that I was almost glompping him.

"Roy Mine!" I said finally getting in the mood to enjoy the presence of the seven characters around me. "Ed Tara's! Al Lizzy's!" I shouted and Roy just stared at me, my arms clamped tightly around his waist. Tara smiled and did the same to Edward.

"EDDY MINE!" Tara said with a huge smile. Alphonse could do nothing more than suppress his laughter. The rest of us joined in the friendly bout of laughter but it was cut short by a shrill ringing of the bell that meant we all had to go to class. When I entered with the seven people I chuckled as Jean went to the desk behind mine and fell asleep although the Jocks raised their eyebrows at me and I smiled and waved at them.

Roy sat beside me and everyone else sat around me with Alex on my other side. After the teacher took Roll he decided to introduce the seven people who had come in with me.

"These are the exchange students from… uh… You where are you from?" the teacher pointed to Edward who had been looking over his math book.

"My brother and I are from Resembol… Right Al?" Edward said looking at Alphonse who was sitting behind Edward reading his math book. Alphonse nodded.

"Roy's from Central, and so are Riza and Alex and Jean. Winry's from Resembol like Edward and I are." Alphonse said making me giggle as the teacher looked at them funny.

"What Edward and Alphonse are trying to say is: their from Japan, Edward, Alphonse and Winry live in a town called Resembol, while the others live in a city called Central… they're both pretty much really small towns so not many people know of them…" I said and stepped on Edward's foot when he tried to say something other than what I was saying.

"Kate-Chan is right… sorry we didn't quite understand." Roy said using the Honorific for a close female friend.

"Roy-Kun… what did I tell you about Honorifics?" I said to him using another type of Honorific that was used for a close male friend and he looked embarrassed.

"What did you say about them again?" Roy asked and I almost laughed at his embarrassed look.

"I told you that you don't have to use them here… besides these Baka-na, don't know how to use Honorifics, let alone know what they mean." I said and some person piped up on the other side of the room.

"Look at her! She thinks she knows every thing! She's being a smart ass thinking she can cuss at us in Japanese!" one of the male jocks said and I put my head down on my desk to hide the fact I was almost crying. The truth was I was only trying to make sure the FMA cast didn't make fools of them self's, I wasn't cussing or being a smart ass. In fact Baka-na means Moron(s) in Japanese. Roy tapped my shoulder and I slapped his hand away and that's when things began to get ugly… Well for the Hayfork High students, not the FMA cast. Jean who it turns out was only acting like he had been asleep rose from his seat, crossed the room, and grabbed the Jock who had insulted me by the neck, slamming the Jock into a wall.

"SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" Jean said and the Jock stared angrily at him.

"Why should I? She thinks she's so smart and that she can get away with things just because she knows what things mean that we don't." The jock said and Jean gripped harder on the Jock's neck.

"Mr. Havoc! Knock it off and go to the principal's office! Now!" the teacher said and I stood.

"Sir, let me take the blame for this… Jean was only sticking up for a friend…" I said tears rolling down my face. I followed the path Jean had and approached him; I then took Jean's hand from the Jock's neck and led him out of the room. When we were out of the room I broke down completely. "Why now of all days? Why couldn't you guys have appeared during one of the breaks?" I said and collapsed my knees so that I now sat on the floor. At that moment Roy came from the classroom and helped me up.

"First Lieutenant, go where you're supposed to… we can't just do what we want here… We're meddling in a place that's very unlike our own world and if we're not careful Kate could take all the blame from us and get herself EXPELLED. Since we're living with her she's the one who's responsible for us. That means we screw up, she's out of here…" Roy said clutching me close and I didn't realize he had called Jean 'First Lieutenant'. I just continued to sob into Roy's shirt, not listening to what they were saying.

"Yes sir… Jean said and saluted Roy before asking where the office was.

"It's that room we passed when we entered the school…" I said with a hic-up. Jean nodded and left to the office and Roy looked down at me (He's taller o) and patted my back a bit.

"Are you alright? What do you want me to tell the teacher?" Roy asked and I told him to tell the teacher that I was under a lot of stress from having to have all seven 'Exchange students' at my house for the week they were supposed to stay. Roy smiled and let be out of his embrace while he went to the teacher and told him what was going on. When he returned he had our textbooks as well as some paper and pencils under his arm and he led me to the Library so we could do our math with out the ridicule.

Although when we got in the library I sat at one of the tables and Roy sat next to me. He opened the textbooks and took a sheet of paper and a pencil then began to work silently on the homework the teacher wanted us to do.

"Ehh… How do you do this?" Roy whispered and looked at his paper scratching his head comically. I leaned over and choked back a laugh.

"Roy… you have to solve for 'X'. (He's trying to solve 2+6X3X+14…) To do that, you subtract the two from both sides and since that makes the equation 6X3X+12, you have to subtract 3X from both sides thus getting 3X12. But that still doesn't get 'X' alone. To get it alone, divide by 3 and finally you'll get X4. It's that simple…" I said and realized he truly didn't get it. I then sighed. "This is like trying to explain Pi to Envy…" I muttered and noticed Roy was looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"You're smart, why don't your class mates see that?" Roy asked making me look away.

"Because… I messed up my first day here, I told them I was into Mysticism and strange things but kept saying things wrong so they assume I don't know what I'm talking about half the time." I said and Roy smiled at me.

"I think you're probably one of the smartest people I know…" Roy said just as the bell rang.

"Great… the teacher with the cork up his ass is who we have next…" I said as Roy picked up our stuff and we got up and left the library. I met up with the others as Roy put away our textbooks in my locker and we all headed to class.

The rest of the day passed peacefully and most of the jocks were afraid to even talk to me, for fear Jean (Who was still in the office) would be on their cases. At the end of seventh period we retrieved Jean from the office and got onto the same bus that had taken us to school, sitting in the exact same spots we were in on the way to school except Edward sat by Tara instead of sitting by Alphonse.

When the bus was about to leave the school an Arabian accent filled our ears along with a gunshot.

"You Americans are now my hostages. Now shut up all of you!" a tall Arabian man carrying a gun told us. My friend Cassie who was sitting diagonally from me laughed.

"Dude, this is hayfork. Why the hell are you holding up this bus?" she asked and the man pointed the gun at her.

"My name is Sadam Hussein, you will do as I tell you or you will die!" he said and several people laughed. He pointed the gun at Edward who was laughing almost as loudly as I was. "You Shorty, stop the laughing or I'll give you a one way ticket to hell." Sadam said and I could almost imagine a red vein like thing on Edward's forehead as I heard him mumble to himself.

"I'm not short…" Edward mumbled and then he turned to Tara. "Hey Tara… got a clicky pen? I hear they're good stress relievers…" He said and Tara handed him a green clicky pen, which he began to click.

"Stop that noise this instant!" Sadam said and Edward still clicked away. "Did you hear me Shorty?"

Click… Click… Click…

"I guess you want to die then Mr. I'm-so-short-I'm-hiding-behind-small-pen-that-clicks!"

The speed of the clicks from the pen increased. Click, click, click… Click, click, click…

Sadam put the gun next to Edward's head and sneered at him. "Stop the clicking, and I may let you live Mr. I'm-so-short-I'm-hiding-behind-small-pen-that-clicks…" Sadam said and the clicks stopped.

"What… Did… You… Just… Say…?" Edward asked looking up at him.

"Let me see… I think I just called you: Mr. I'm-so-short-I'm-hiding-behind-small-pen-that-clicks… is that a problem for such a short grade-schooler…" Sadam said.

"Mr. Hussein… I wouldn't call Ed short…" I tried to warn him but he pointed the gun at me and Edward gave the pen a final click before he exploded.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SMALL GRADE SCHOOLER WHO IS SO TINY HE COULD HIDE BEHIND A CLICKY PEN?" Edward shouted and without warning Edward kicked the gun out of Sadam's hand and punched him in the face. Edward and Sadam ran around the back of the bus and finally Edward had Sadam in a full nelson nearly breaking the man's arms, the bus driver who was oblivious to Sadam stopped the bus abruptly and sent Edward and Sadam slamming to the front of the bus. Sadam was knocked unconscious and broke Edward's slide so Edward wasn't harmed.

"Kate, got Rope?" Edward asked me triumphantly.

"No she doesn't but I have duct tape…" Tara said and waltzed to the front of the bus to tie Sadam Hussein up. Everyone cheared for Edward and he smiled back to his seat with Tara and snuffled next to her as we rolled down the road.

When we got to my house we exited the bus and ran across the yard to the door. I let them in with a sigh. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having them here… Or would it?

Me: Hmmm… Long Yes?

Ed: Yah…

Me: I like…

Tara: ME too…

Me:


	3. Chapter Three: The WWE n Lizzy's Lighter

Me: **Giggles**

Tara: "Are you O.K. Kate?"

Me: "Yes… **Hums along to 'Lithium Flower'**"

Tara: "Isn't that Ghost in the Shell, Not FMA?"

Me: **Is oblivious to Tara** "She's so goddess lithium flower…"

Raynel: "Tara… I think she's dead…"

Tara: "No… She's alive… she's just singing very badly… I wish she'd sing along to the MÄR theme…"

Me: "More to TEEN TROUBLE!"

Cassie: "Don't you have to study for the California High School Exit Exam? (CAHSEE)"

Me: "No… I have to be in bed at nine though… which I'm not going to start this until I have the Scar section of "Caught in the Act" done… so this is gunna take a while…"

Teen Trouble

Chapter Three: The WWE and Lizzy's Lighter

Roy woke me on Tuesday much earlier than Edward had the other day. I groaned and got out of bed going to the bathroom and taking a shower. I scrubbed some sweet smelling shampoo on my hair sighing as the warm water ran over my shoulders. I could hear Roy and Edward arguing as the elder Elric rose from bed. Edward stomped out of my room tiredly and since I had forgotten to lock the bathroom he waltzed right in with out knocking.

"EDWARD YOU PERVERT!" I screamed throwing a shampoo bottle at him.

"Shit, SORRY!" Edward said running out of the bathroom barely missing the soap bar I had just thrown at him. After Edward left I heard Roy curse at Edward as well as rolling sounds as Roy obviously was trying to kill Edward. I rinsed my hair and took my robe wrapping it around myself and went to resolve the fighting. Have you ever seen World Wrestling Entertainment's Chris Masters? Well, the scene I walked into was five of the characters were sitting on my bed like they were bleachers, and Roy had Edward in a full nelson that looked like Chris Master's "Master Lock" with the others cheering "ROY!" or "ED!"… To me, it felt like I had walked in on Chris Masters putting the 'World Wrestling Entertainment Raw' stuff on Carlito Caribbean Crap. That was not a feeling that I wanted to have in my own room.

"Unless you want to End up like what I did to the picture I burned of Carlito, then Roy, STOP GIVING ED THE MASTER LOCK!"

"The Master-WHAT?" Roy asked releasing his hold on our favorite short blonde Alchemist. Edward took Roy's confusion as an advantage and smacked the black-hared flame colonel over the head with my history book. At that point I snapped. I went to Edward and kicked him in the face causing him to fall into my laundry basket. When Edward got up I clothes lined him putting him back in the laundry basket. "Remind me never to piss you off Kate…" Roy muttered as he inched away.

I smirked at the Flame Alchemist then at Edward before hustling everyone out so I could get dressed. I got dressed in what appeared to be a demented state uniform, but in all truths it was a dress jacket thing I had 'Borrowed' from Tara. I then rummaged through all my clothes and got everyone else an outfit before I went down stairs ordering the girls dress first and once everyone was dressed they should come down stairs. When I went into the kitchen to make some breakfast I noted a slip of paper with car keys on the table. The paper was a note from mom, it read:

"Dear Kate,

I figured since you've got your license, there's no reason for you to use the Bus. You can use my car to get to school and back if you want to. I love you!

Love, Mom."

I read and smirked before shouting "PYRONESS!" at the top of my lungs as I picked up the car keys. Roy, Winry, and Jean had just come down the stairs just as I had shouted and when they came into the kitchen I was literally dancing in glee. I hugged the three of them in turn and kissed all of them on the cheek, although Winry began to scream bloody murder at me because she had gotten kissed by me and didn't understand that I swung both ways.

"HAPPYDAYZ!" I sang as I jingled the keys around in a circle. I was almost singing "Ready-Steady-Go" as the rest of the characters came slowly down the stairs to see what the commotion was all about. A few hours later after I had sat all the characters on the couch and forced them to see the Fullmetal Alchemist movie while I made breakfast. I heard Edward go crazy when he meets Alphonse Hendrich in the movie and had to cough several times to keep from laughing. About half way through the movie I turned it off to many complaints and hustled the seven characters through breakfast of eggs, toast, and pancakes. I was still smiling as I forced Edward to down a glass of milk as he tried to make Alphonse drink it.

"If you don't drink it, Tara'll be taller than you!" I said and whistled "Lithium flower" under my breath as Edward cursed at me. I was in a happy mood by the time seven o'clock came around, I herded everyone into my mom's Van (Actually she has a Ford Tempo, but for the purpose of the story, it's a van! And no… sadly, I really don't have my license yet... Key word, YET!) When I got in and closed the door. I sighed pushing the drivers seat back a bit, unfortunately I smashed it into Alex Armstrong's legs.

"Oh my god!" I said and pulled the seat forward again. Alex was holding his knees wincing. "Are you alright?" I asked and Alex nodded. I pushed the seat back slightly making sure not to add insult to injury by smacking him with the seat again. I started the car and soon we were on our way to the school. It took us sooner to get to the school by car because we didn't have to make any stops. When we arrived mostly everyone took off, everyone except for Roy. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Kate? May I ask you a question?" Roy asked and I nodded to encourage what he had to say. "Will, Eh… Will you go out with me?" he asked turning a slight shade of pink. To see Roy blush was pretty rare, but it made him look really cute.

"Sure, it's not like anyone else is raring to go out with me." I said smiling. Roy smiled and that cute blush of his disappeared.

The bell rang about forty-five minutes later and we went to class. During the passing period, Lizzy, one of my friends, came up to me.

"Wow, you really do have seven people from FMA here!" Lizzy then went up to Alphonse and pressed herself against him. "And who may I ask are you cutie?" she asked and Alphonse muttered his name to her and she giggled. I shook my head and Lizzy noticed that Roy had her purse. "What the?" she asked voicing my own confusion at how he had gotten her purse. Roy raised an eyebrow at Lizzy and gave the purse to her explaining someone had handed it to him a few minutes ago, and that was to say a certain short blonde person known as the infamous "Evil Dr. Small" had given it to him by the description Roy gave us.

We then tried to hurry to class but Roy began to snicker and he pulled out a lighter with a butterfly on it, Lizzy's lighter… I was about to tell him to run it back to her but we were at the classroom and the bell had rung. I told him to put it away and sighed as he did so grinning evilly. Period two was Ag. Sci. II and the teacher of this class was MEAN, and boy do I mean that he's mean. He was the one who had asked me to introduce myself at the beginning of the year when I had said the stuff about mysticism. The teacher told us that we would be going out to the green house. Uh-Oh, the green house…

When I say "Uh-oh, the green house" what I had meant to say was: "Roy plus Lizzy's lighter plus the greenhouse equals Roy burning the green house down with Lizzy's lighter." and "Holy Shit!" the reason I say this is because that's exactly what happened. Roy was sent to the office and I sighed, I now had Liz's lighter in my pocket because I had taken it from him in the confusion, but I knew by the bulge in his pocket, he had my matches. The bell rang shortly after Roy had done this and we had to go to third period, History. My history teacher is usually nice, until you piss her off. I sat where I normally did and the short blonde known as "The Evil Dr. Small" came up to me asking where the Pyro Alchemist had gone, I remained indifferent to his question and he eventually left. While the teacher was giving a slide show on Hitler and Mussolini we took notes. Well, all except Alex and select few who were listening to him ramble about his family. The teacher had already asked him to shut the dickens up, but now she was angry. She sent him the office just as Roy had been sent earlier.

At the end of the day I collected Alex and Roy from the office and herded them all into Mom's van. I was tired and by the time we had gotten home, I gave a list of chores that I had made in Drama to everyone then went to bed at only 4:00 in the afternoon.

Me: DUM DUM DUM!

Lizzy: I WANT MY LIGHTER BACK!

Me: You get it back later…

Tara: Where was I when all this went down?

Me: **Shrugs** I donno?

Tara: Fucknaught…

Lizzy: F you Mr. Bear you speak lies, LIES!

Raynel: Wow… No wonder he was mad today!

Me: Kudos to Lizzy who gave the idea that Roy should use her lighter to burn down the greenhouse. Although the original idea was he was supposed to make some herbicide explode… but in all honesty, I liked Liz's idea better…

A Special Extra, for Good Readers With Dirty Minds, Which Will Help You Understand an Event in the Sequel; Teen Trouble: Reversed

Roy sat on my bed after I had gotten up and made dinner for the other six people who were in the house. I had to thank god that my mom had allowed me to forge her signature on my checks so that I was able to get something for these glutinous teens. Roy smiled at me and I smiled back. Edward, Alphonse, and the others were going to go somewhere with Tara later and that meant Roy and I had the evening to ourselves, and that meant just Roy and me. A half hour later I heard Tara come and get everyone except for Roy, he was supposed to be left with me, and he had. Once I had made sure that Tara was gone I flashed a sultry smirk at Roy.

"I'm going to take a shower…" I said slowly my smirk in place.

"Kay…" Roy said raising an Eyebrow.

"Care to join me?" I asked and smiled.

"Why not?" Roy said standing.

One thing leads to another and lots of things like that, yadda-yadda happened, blah, blah, blah…

Around one the others came home, they had each taken over a spot somewhere in the house where they slept, Roy was already snoring beside me and I smiled as I listened to everyone find their spot and drift off. Little did they know, Roy and I had more than just dinner after they had left, but I'll leave the implying notions up to your dirty little minds…

Me: HELL YES!

Tara: You and Roy did NOT just do the nasty…

Me: Guilty as charged!

Raynel: O.o nice…

Me: LOL!

Tara: you sicko!

Me: So? You and Ed do it too, or should I say DID it too.

Tara: **blushes** I have no idea what you're talking about!

Me: Liar…

Tara: Bitch!

Me: Neh… On to write chapter four!


	4. Chapter Four: The Couples and Stuff

Me: **Laughs** This be the best one!

Tara: Kate, I can't believe you began the sequel before you finished this one!

Me: **shrugs** Well, you have Teen Trouble: Gunslingers… so I don't see what the problem is… oh yah, I forgot I have to finish my part in Teen Trouble: Modern Vs. 1920's…

Tara: You're fucking retarded!

Me: Any other things you wanna add?

Tara: Did you and Roy use condoms?

Me: TARA!

Tara: **Laughs**

Teen Trouble

Chapter Four: The Couples and Some Side Splitting Funny Stuff.

The next day I woke with Roy's arms around my waist, the night had been fun. I got up and smiled at the sleeping Flame Colonel.

"Roy, Wakie, Wakie!" I said quietly and he smiled slowly opening his eyes.

"Morning…" Roy said sleepily. I kissed his cheek. "What time is it?" Roy asked and I squinted so I could see the clock without finding my glasses.

"Its 5:30 Pyro…" I replied. Roy smiled at me shaking his head because suddenly we had nicknames for one another. Roy was now known as my Pyro and I was known as his Matches, we had given each other the nicknames during the night and these weren't the embarrassing ones. The embarrassing ones were "Kinky monkey sex slave" (Roy) and "Lacy Panties" (Me -.-…). I heard someone shout down stairs so I grabbed my robe from the back of my door and wrapped it around my self before going downstairs to see what was going down.

"FUCK!" That was Edward.

"We're so screwed…" That was Winry and Jean.

"She's gunna hang us…" that was Riza.

"What's going on down here?" I asked leaning against the stair rail. That's when I saw her; Tara was passed out on the floor with what appeared to be blood trickling down her forehead. "OH MY GOD! TARA!" I shouted and rushed to her side. I slapped Tara's face lightly and began to sob. "TARA! TARA!" I was then screaming loudly with tears running down my cheeks. I then turned to Edward. " WHAT HAPPENED ALCHEMY FREAK!" I ordered in a state of anger and sadness.

"WEEEEELLLLLL… Tara walked in while Riza was cooking breakfast so you wouldn't have to and… Ummm… Riza smacked her upside the head… Jean dragged her in here to get her out of the way and we've been waiting for her to wake up…" Edward's voice held a tone of panic as well as something else I couldn't place a finger on but I was soon to find out this whole "Tara is dead and Riza killed her thing" was a very bad joke. I placed a hand on her cheek and no sooner had I done so Tara grabbed my hand, bolting upward to a sitting position making me scream.

"KAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My voice said as loudly as it could go and I fell backward hyperventilating from the frightening shock.

"Holy shit! Kate we didn't mean to scare you, it was supposed to be a joke, Hawkeye never smacked me with a frying pan…. Honestly!" Tara said trying to calm me down. I screamed again only this time I was screaming for Roy my body shaking in sobs.

Roy hurried down and knelt next to me wrapping his arms around me as lovingly as possible.

"It's alright Kate…" Roy then turned with a death glare to Edward, "WHAT HAPPENED FULLMETAL!" Roy yelled, causing me to jump and begin to cry more.

"It… It was just Ketchup Sir…" Edward said and my mind put Two and Two together getting Fish.

"Tara! I want you to get that shit off your face. Lt. Havoc! Help 1st Lt. Hawkeye finish whatever's cooking in the kitchen! Miss. Rockbell! Find Maj. Armstrong and bring him in here and BOTH of you sit on the couch! MOVE NOW!" Roy commanded sounding more like a Colonel than he normally did. It took them an hour to calm me down, and when they had done so I was the only one not dressed. I went upstairs and rummaged through my clothes finally deciding on an actual cosplay costume that looked like Riza's with a skirt. I came downstairs and shoved the keys to mom's van at Tara. I did NOT feel like driving and she had just gotten her license. So equivalent trade for scaring me shitless was she had to drive, ALL the way to SCHOOL! The rest of the morning was uneventful with Roy acting more like a bodyguard than a boyfriend, meaning he wasn't up to a little kissy face during brunch break.

During fourth period however is when things began to be amusing. The History teacher is also the English teacher and this really took the cake for the ultimate "Evil Dr. Small" revenge. Riza and I sat next to each other taking out paper to take notes with, when Riza took out a small squirt gun which I have NO FRIKKEN clue as to WHERE she had gotten it from but she placed it on the desktop and "Evil Dr. Small" came up and asked what it was.

Riza merely laughed at "Evil Dr. Small" and pointed it at him. He ducked like a little kid in a thunderstorm then Riza shouted at the top of her lungs "BOOM!" and squirted him in the face with a jet of icy water. Every one laughed, Except "Evil Dr. Small" and the teacher… the teacher sent Riza to the office…

After lunch after Fourth period was computers, and the first in a long time that we had access to the computer lab… unfortunately for the Computers teacher, Winry began to run around the room like a kid on crack. James looked at Winry in an amused way before cracking up as she took apart the ONLY color printer in the school ogling over the parts. Before the poor teacher could get her to stop she went to the computer I usually use and began to disassemble it.

"WOOOOWWWWW This is COOOOOLLLLL!" Winry shrieked as she studied the insides of a monitor.

"MRS. ROCKBELL! TO THE OFFICE NOW!" The teacher screamed. It took me, James, Roy, AND Edward to drag Winry to the office cradling the motherboard of a computer in her arms like a baby, and call me Psycho but that was crazier than shouting "I have no pants on!" in the girls locker room while dressing down for P.E…

Later that day in Drama I sat next to Lizzy while putting together a set design while Edward and the others did ones of their own.

"Didja hear about what Riza and Winry did…" I whispered to Lizzy, but to my dissapointment she was listening to Gravy Train! So she didn't hear me… I was getting board with my set so I put it up and started listening to Gravy Train! With Lizzy.

After class was over I got everyone in the van ready to go home, unfortunately all the guys except for Alex decided to get girlfriends so Jean Havoc went with Hillary, Alphonse Elric went with Lizzy, and Edward went with Tara. That left me, Alex, Roy, Winry, and Riza at home… and it looked like MAYBE everyone would be able to have their own bed that night…

Me: Hmmm…. Three days… two chaps… a new record…

Lizzy: You're stupid…

Me: SOOOOOO…..

Tara: You can't blame me for having "Teen Trouble: Gunslingers" cause I gave it to you this morning!

Me: **Shrugs** So?

Tara: Nevermind…

Lizzy: Hey… where's Raynel?

Me: Raynel? Ummm… I donno….

Raynel: I'm here, god damn can't a person sleep around here?

All: …

NOTE: KUDOS TO TARA! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO PUT WINRY TAKING APPART THE COMPUTER LAB! AND KUDOS TO JAMES FOR LETTTING ME USE HIM AS A CHARACTER! LOVE YAH LIKE A BRO MAN! AND TO MOM'S PUPPY WINRY(WIN-WIN) FOR NOT BITING OFF TARA'S FACE FOR THE KETCHUP!


	5. Side Story: HHS Prom

Began: 5-21-06 the day after the Hayfork High School Prom 2006 at 6:00 pm

Me: **Giggles** Yesterday was sooo much fun!

Tara: Yah it was, Poor James… I think we scarred him for life…

Me: **laughs** yah, but I know he had fun!

Tara: **looks around for a second** WAIT this isn't Teen Trouble…

Me: I know… this is a side story in Teen Trouble.

James: **Suddenly appears.** Hey guys!

Me: Hey James… Or should I say Mouse?

Lizzy: **Appears from no place** something tells me you guys had fun at Prom yesterday…

Me: Guilty as charged!

James: Yah, ummm… I kinna just went with Kate, but I somehow ended up with three ladies coming with me.

Tara and Me: James is sooo cool in a suit!

Lizzy: … Wait, so James ended up taking both of you?

Me: and Shelbi 6.6… 9.9…

Tara: So let's quit talking about the Prom, and let's ask Kate where the hell we are…

Me: **Grins** you really wanna know?

Tara: Uh, Oh…

Me: yep, it's a recreation of the Prom…. TEEN TROUBLE STYLE! **Turns on a random C.D. which just so happens to be the C.D. everyone got at Prom**

Note: this is NOT to be confused for the real Teen Trouble. This is merely an amusing Recreation of the HHS Prom. In this side story… I am not WITH Roy, Riza is… I'm a strong Riza X Roy fan, so this is my chance to show it. Besides, I have to incorporated the FMA cast into the funny true events that DID happen at the prom… although one thing happened, that didn't really happen, but it really did (it involves a game of T or D). One of the real things was that James took me, and then ended up adopting Tara and Shelbi as his dates, although in this Edward took Tara… as For Shelbi she's with us, just dateless I think. (The picture we had taken was cool! And James was totally pimping us!)

Teen Trouble:

Extra Side Story: The Hayfork High School Prom

I smiled at my reflection in a full-length mirror in my room Tara was behind me getting into a short black dress that showed every good point of her nice body. I was wearing a long blue dress that looked like I had stole it from a person from the nineteen twenties. Of course I had picked it out to look that way, after all I WAS obsessed with the nineteen twenties. I turned to Tara smiling through a burned orange red colored pair of lips.

"You look nice Kate." Tara said and smiled. I smiled wider.

"Ed, Roy, Riza, and James are down stairs." I said and knew my eyes must have been sparkling. I had looking forward to the prom for MONTHS and this was my chance to go. James was my Date, Roy was going with Riza, and Edward was going with Tara. Tara let out a nervous giggle.

"Damn, I can't believe after tonight it's all going to be a memory!" Tara said and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Just remember Tar, Just 'dance to torocka rocka' and never forget to 'Save a horse, ride a Cowboy'." I said and shook my hips like I was dancing to a tune none but me could hear. Tara burst out laughing.

"Kate, you're nuts!" Tara said and I smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, Thank you! I'm here ALL night!" I said and Tara shook her head. I had to giggle at the shake of Tara's head. I made sure Tara and I had everything we needed then we went downstairs to our dates. Edward and James had plastic boxes in their arms that contained their buccaneers and our corsages. Tara helped Edward with his buccaneer and I did James's. "What's up with this…?" I muttered as I tried to figure out how to get the buccaneer to stay straight.

"Put the pins through the button hole on the lapel. " Riza said, for she had done Roy's. I nodded my thanks and I smiled when the buccaneer actually stayed straight. I saw a smile creep into the corner of James's mouth as he gently took out my corsage and slipped it onto my out stretched wrist.

-In Story Note-

My dad was the one who drove Tara, James, Mike's date, Mike, and Me, to the prom, so he's just as useful in this story o.o…

-Endnote… Honky tonk, Badonk a donk! -

My dad took some pictures of Riza, Tara, and I then of Roy, Edward, and James, he told us it was to document this occasion, but Tara and I knew my dad was just getting pictures so he didn't have to believe that his only little girl, Me, was going to her first Prom.

He got all of us into his Chevy Blazer and drove us to the fairgrounds where the prom was going to be. When we got there we flashed our tickets to the ticket person then went through the velvet rope lined path that was red carpets. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I took James's offered arm. Inside the building we were to go in for the prom was pretty. We walked through two sheets of silver hanging tinsel to get inside and we found a table. We sat and talked about how nice the building, which had once been the skating rink, looked. A few girls who had been in the building came up to us and informed us that we had taken their table. We shrugged and moved to a table a little closer to the dance floor.

A few minutes later a speaker close to the refreshments crackled with static and James bobbed his head for a moment.

"This could actually be an awesome song." James said smiling. If I hadn't known James was prone to really funny comments then I would have asked him what the heck he was talking about, but since I DID know I shook my head. I picked up a decorated Martini glass that was on the table we sat at and looked at my friends/dates.

"Do you think we're supposed to go up to the punch bowl and say 'hit me bartender'?" I asked and Tara giggled.

"Actually Kate, I think so… I'll go ask." James said. If I hadn't known he was dead serious when he got up to go ask then I would have giggled, I DID know he was serious, but that didn't stop me from giggling anyway. While James was away my friend Shelbi sat at one of the empty chairs at the table.

"I'm depressed and I'm in a bad mood…" Shelbi announced and I got out of my chair and hugged her.

"What happened to Anthony?" I asked kindly and she sighed.

"That's why I'm like this… he decided not to go at last minute. Therefore I came here alone. I almost didn't come because of him…" She said and I let her go and sat in my chair next to the one that James was sitting in.

"Well, I'm sorry. We can still have a good time!" I said as a few strands of actual music blared for a while then it turned back to static.

"We DO have to use the glasses." James's voice said as he sat down next to me. I smiled widely, I loved alcoholic beverage glasses, they were REALLY fun. I grabbed my glass and smirked at the ladies at the table.

"Come on girls, let's have some tin on da Rocks!" I said using a slight fifties slang. Riza, Tara, and Shelbi followed me and we went to the refreshment stand. I put my glass on the counter and smiled at my P.E. teacher who was one of the "Bartenders". "Hit me!" I said in a slow drawl with a smile as huge as a house. The other bartender put some lemon lime soda, a bit of pomegranate juice, and a cherry in my glass.

"There's your Shirley Temple." The guy said and I smiled carefully taking my glass.

"Thanks." I said and took a sip. Hell, for a non-alcoholic beverage, it was hella good! I waited for the others to get theirs then we walked back to our table. Edward and Roy were dancing off in a corner by the time we got back to the table, and Riza went to join them. When the four of us were alone I took a sip of my imitation Shirley Temple and smiled holding out my glass. "To the Black Pearl!" I said and Tara smiled.

"To Freedom!" she said clinking her glass with mine. To freedom and to the Black Pearl were lines from "Pirates of the Caribbean" one of our favorite movies. We had said the lines backward but it mattered not to us. I put down my glass then smiled at James. He was watching us in an amused manner as he sipped at his drink.

"Dude, James! You're pimping tonight!" Shelbi said smiling. Tara and I grinned at each other, scooted our chairs closer to him and lay our heads on his shoulder. James smiled and put his arms around our shoulders.

"I guess I am." James said in a highly amused tone. We laughed then went to the dance floor to join the others.

"Shake that Laffy Taffy, that Laffy Taffy! Shake that Laffy Taffy, that Laffy Taffy!" the speakers blared as we all started dancing. Tara and Edward danced like they were trying to air hump each other, while Riza and Roy were doing some hecka fast waltzing. James, Shelbi, and I did our own kind of dancing laughing our asses off at the funny ways we could execute dance moves. Pretty soon everyone was dancing over where our table.

"What's going on over there?" I asked and Tara giggled and stopped for a while.

"A Jock Orgy." Tara said and I giggled in surprise so did Edward.

"Nice!" I said and gave her a low five. I looked over to another corner of the dance floor, which had been made into a Photo shot area.

"I make a lot of noise cause the girls they are so pretty, riding up and down Broadway on my old stud Leroy. And the girls they say: Save a horse, Ride a cowboy!" the speakers sang and I started to dance with a LOT of hip waving. James was just standing watching everyone so I went behind him.

"It's All in the hips James!" I shouted over the music as I grabbed his waist, made him sway back and forth to the music, and making him start to dance. I began to dance with James laughing as he made a dance move to the ground and back up again. A few minutes later I fanned myself and told everyone I needed a drink, went back to the table, which had been moved. I sat in my chair and sipped my drink. By the time I finished my drink a few others had joined our little dance troupe. I went back just as a new song was playing. What I didn't know was the reason everyone had stopped dancing was because they were playing Truth or Dare. More over the girls were daring each other to kiss others.

I walked up to the group and briefly heard Haily say something about me. Shelbi walked up to me looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Kate…" Shelbi said and tipped my head down with her hands and kissed my nose. I blinked, I had no idea what they had been doing and thinking she had meant it I gave her a kiss on the cheek. Haily laughed and the girls whispered to them selves for a minute then Tara approached me. She said the same thing Shelbi said then grabbed my head and kissed me briefly on the lips. She then walked away and shook her head.

"What's with all the affection guys?" I asked and found Hillary among the group and hugged her around the waist and raised my eyebrows at her. They explained what was going on and I smiled and shook my head walking over to James. I started to dance with him again. Haily came up behind James, when he did the move where he goes to the ground then back up, and made an obscene gesture over his head while he was in a kneeling position.

I looked at Haily with an appalled expression.

"HAILY! HOW DARE YOU VIOLATE MY DATE!" I asked and put my arms around his waist clutching him. James patted my head and smiled.

"There's enough of me to go around Kate…" James said and I looked at him like he was nuts.

"No there's not!" I said and I swear Tara said I was being greedy with James. He smiled at me and we returned to dancing with Haily doing the same thing getting the same reaction out of me. Although after a while Tara, Me, Shelbi, and James had our picture taken together on a couch with James looking like a pimp with a mini-harem. After that we went back to dancing and the 'Evil Dr. Small', Quincy Steagall, came up and air humped James. I gave him the 'How dare you Violate my date?' response and he left without another word with Roy, Riza, Edward, Tara, James, and I laughing.

"I'm not gunna sleep until I touched your face. Baby, not a wink I could go for days!" The speakers sang softly at first. AT LAST! A slow song! I dragged James to the dance floor and put my hands on his shoulders. He put is hands on my hips and we began to move to the music. Quincy, who was dancing with who I guessed to be his date near by, told James he looked like Eminem with his blonde hair, which he had died for the Prom. I felt James's arms curl around my waist so he had me more into an embrace than a dancing position.

I let my arms dangle over his shoulders and I lay my head on his shoulder, you can bet Dr. Small was surprised to see that! Quincy was in our Science class and sure James and I were friends and we usually sat by one another, but there had seemed to be nothing more to it… Knowing Quincy he'd twist it, but James was ignoring the evil Dr. Small, so I ignored him too. When the song had ended, James had stepped on my dress and my foot a total of five times, but I knew it wasn't really his fault after all I WAS his Salsa dance partner for a few days and knew he was a great dancer. He was just like me in a way, he was slightly afraid of the opposite gender. James offered me his arm and we walked back to our table. James held my chair out for me and once I was seated he sat down too.

Shelbi was nearly crying in happiness because a guy had made her night by asking her to dance, which was good but Tara was on her fourth Shirley Temple and was giggling all over the place.

"Hey! Wanna see a trick!" Tara asked and I looked her in an amused fashion. Tara proceeded to put a Cherry stem into her mouth and a few seconds later it was between her teeth neatly tied, needless to say I was hella impressed.

"WOAH! You can tie cherry stems with your tongue!" I asked and Tara shrugged.

"I use my teeth too…" Tara said and got up to get another Shirley Temple. Edward giggled making me jump, I had nearly forgotten the FMA cast had been at the Prom!

"She did the same thing with mine." Edward said and held out his hand. In his palm was a smaller cherry stem that had been tied. I smiled at Edward. Roy and Riza were doing the Salsa to a sick and gross song that talked about a guy who liked to pee. I shook my head it was hard to believe it was only ten o'clock. I smiled and leaned against James as I watched Edward talk to Shelbi for a while.

"What hurts the most, was being so close… and having so much to say…" the speakers blared an hour and a half later. James walked me to the Dance floor on his arm and we slow danced again. Shelbi danced with Tara, Edward was sitting, and only god knew where Riza and Roy were. I hardly noticed this as I concentrated on the dance, the last dance of the night. I was wearing my heels for this dance because I was hecka shorter than James and I didn't like that he was hunched over to get his arms around my waist comfortably. James must have been surprised by my three-inch height change because he soon whispered to me.

"Why I don't have to bend down a little…?" he asked in a whisper.

"I've got my heels on…" I whispered smiling to my self.

"O.K…" James whispered and turned his attention back to the dance. When the dance ended four minutes later I almost began to cry as I took James's arm and we went back to our table. Shelbi said good-bye and thanked all of us for being her "Dates". After that Tara and I put on some more lipstick then we sat on either side of James.

"Thanks for giving us a good time, James!" Tara and I said in unison and each of us kissed one of his cheeks. James stared for a moment as if he was in a daze. Tara ignored Edward who wanted attention and petted James's soft now blonde hair.

"I think we've scarred him for life…" Tara said. I joined her in petting James.

"No… you haven't scarred me for life…" James said as if he was trying to figure out what the dickens had happened, which he was. I smiled.

"Aw, James is all dazed… he can't believe two cute girls just kissed him, AT THE EXACT SAME TIME." I cooed and ten minutes later James was back to his normal self.

We left on the arms of our Dates laughing really hard. It had been a fun evening for everyone. Edward finally got Tara back and held he held her around the waist as if he was guarding her from James. I giggled in my head and thought this: 'if James was Mouse… All guys would be screwed…'

-The Asterisks! -

'Dance to torocka rocka' - A random song that played at the Prom that was on the C.D. we got and I put that phrase in the story by ear so if you know this song… don't be mad at me…

'Save a horse, ride a Cowboy!' - "Save a horse Ride a Cowboy" I have no clue who this is By… it gets stuck in my head so fast I wanna slap who ever wrote it.

"Put the pins through the button hole on the Lapel." - That's actually how you put a buccaneer on a suit or tuxedo. And although in this version I didn't know how to put one on a guy, I actually DID do it right when I was winging it last night.

Eminem - The Rapper, come on! You can't have NOT heard of him! He has blonde hair and is supposedly hoooottttt!

"WOAH! You can tie cherry stems with your tongue!" - Yes it's true, Tara CAN tie cherry stems with her tongue! It was awesome to watch her do it… although it kinna looks funny…

Me: **Giggles** that was fun!

Tara: And LONG!

James: O.o… the FMA cast was never with us…

Me: I know James… I had to type a version of the prom for Teen trouble so I never forget what had happened.

Lizzy: Dude, you guys suck! I can't believe I wasn't there when all this went down… **Points accusingly at authoress** AND YOU KISSED JAMES! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE JUST FRIENDS!

Me: **Laughs loudly and insanely** My Dear Liz… studies your kissology. A kiss on the hand is respect…

Lizzy: What's that got to do-?

Me: **Interrupts** a kiss on the cheek is **FRIENDSHIP**…

Lizzy: Oh…

Me: and a kiss on the lips is I WANT YOU…

James: **Laughs**…

Tara: OHHH… Liz's Jealous!

Me: She is, trust me…

Lizzy: **Sulks** …

Raynel: O.o….

Me: Raynel… You're late…

Raynel: O.o… O.K… I'm in the wrong story….

Me: RAYNEL GET BACK HERE!

Raynel: **Disappears in a cloud of black mist**

Fin: 5-21-06 the day after the Hayfork High School Prom 2006 at 11:15 pm


End file.
